


Birthday Sex

by Jamaican Princess (Rocquellan)



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Language, M/M, Porn With Very Little Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Jamaican%20Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami wants Birthday Sex! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Happy B-day Asami! xD

 

Asami picked up the phone and dialled a familiar number. He grunted into the receiver. “Get your ass over here. Now.”

He didn’t wait on his other party to comment, slamming down the receiver through the indignant _‘What the fu...!’_ before taking a sip of the liquor he had in his hand. He glared at the penthouse door.

It was August 4, 11:59pm.

*****VF*****

Akihito pushed the door open and slammed it shut, fuming at the prissyness of the bastard over the phone. He was ready to hurl insults and profanities when he realized Asami was lounging in his sofa butt naked, dressed in only the wine glass in his right hand.

He was a bit disappointed Asami wasn’t hard yet. Even soft, the man was impressive though.

He berated himself for noticing that detail before returning his scowl fully to his face.

“You asshole! What’s with that attitude? Why the hell are you bossing me around?! I only came here to tell you to FUCK OFF!”

And that’s when hard amber eyes slowly turned to regard him.

“Birthday sex.”

Akihito did a double take. “What?”

“I want to have birthday sex.” Asami stood and faced him. “Take your clothes off and offer me your ass, willingly.”

Takaba spluttered. _Oh, it’s his birthday, how could I forget?_

“You even forgot. Don’t argue, undress before I rip your clothes off and tell me to fuck you. Hard.”

Takaba swallowed. On one hand he wanted to tell Asami to go fuck himself instead, but on the other hand he felt a bit guilty for even forgetting it was Asami’s birthday. The man didn’t forget his a few months ago after all. He sighed. “Here’s the deal, one night I submit willingly. After this, I’ll do my best to stay away from you.”

Asami glared.

Akihito started unbuttoning his shirt. He frowned when Asami stood before him impatient, folding his arms across his chest like a petulant child while he waited. “What are you, five? Sheesh!”

Asami stormed over, not willing to wait a moment longer and threw Akihito over his right shoulder. “You’re taking too long, let’s go.”

Akihito only sighed in resignation. Why he told himself to come here in the first place was beyond him; it seemed like a good idea at the time. When Asami dumped him on the bed, practically tore his clothes off him and then kissed him, he just went with the flow. It’s no use trying to back out at this point. He always had reservations when it came to sex with Asami, even if he did enjoy it, but tonight he would submit willingly.

Only because Asami’s birthday was only one time per year.

He would indulge him on this one night only.

Asami was hoisting his foot up on his shoulder, but he held on to his arm and stilled him. “Wait, stop. Lie down.”

With a questioning stare, Asami did as he was told. Akihito rolled to the side and opened the side drawer where he knew the man kept his stash of lubrication. He grabbed a bottle, then rolled over until he was straddling Asami’s leg. “You want birthday sex?”

Asami nodded once. Curtly.

“You want to fuck my tight ass with your huge cock all night right back ‘til morning?”

Asami’s length answered for him instead, jerking and nodding at the new assertive Akihito.

While Akihito poured lube on to his hands, he narrowed his lustful hazel eyes at Asami while he sunk deeper into character. “Then keep your hands to yourself, don’t touch me and don’t take your eyes off your cock in my ass. Got it?”

Asami smirked. “Got it.”

Akihito grinned before gripping Asami’s length with his slick hands. He squeezed and rubbed the hardened flesh, marvelling like countless times before at the girth. After a few seconds he pulled back, wiped his hands in the sheets and positioned himself over Asami. He squatted on his legs, and then he softly, with a gasped, lowered himself down on the head.

Asami watched, fascinated ,as Akihito held his balls and pulled it taut against his pelvis, making sure he could see everything as the blond took a few inches, came back up, then took a few more inches, repeating the process until he was fully seated inside.

Akihito stilled, closing his eyes and moaning as the familiar pain of the first few seconds of penetration rattled through him. When he was comfortable, he opened his eyes to stare at Asami, all the lust and need swirling behind amber eyes. He licked his lips, then he took his time bringing both legs up until his foot was planted on each of Asami’s shoulders. His hands were bracing on Asami’s knees and with his eyes focused solely on the enigmatic ones of the man he was about to ride, he shifted his hips harshly on the man’s length.

Only Asami’s intake of breath gave away that he felt it and felt it good. He brought his hands up to touch but before he could Akihito tutted. “Remember, if you touch me, I’ll stop. Birthday sex doesn’t include you doing any work, so relax and enjoy the _ride_ , Asami.”

Akihito grinned devilishly.

“Anything you say, my cute Akihito.” Asami relaxed and put both hands over his head to grip the headboard. All he did was watch and felt as Akihito fucked himself on him, sending a thousand volts of erotic pleasure coursing through his body. He could see it all, watching Akihito’s ass like he promised as it swallowed his cock and tightened painfully around him. Akihito’s cock was hard too. If he could touch him he would be fisting it right now, or at the very least, he would use his finger to scoop up the glob of precome at the head and make the blond lick it right off said fingers. Then he would hold him close and feel him tremble in his arms from the pleasure threatening to burst a blood vessel.

But he promised, and Asami gripped the headboard tightly, regretting only slightly that he wasn’t holding the supple body on top of him bringing him so much pleasure.

Shameless, brazen Akihito was so worth the trouble though. Very much so.

*****VF*****

Akihito laughed as he licked ice cream off the corner of Asami’s mouth, who turned his head so he could avoid tasting the sweet confection. With the small cup of Haagen Daz in one hand, a spoon in the other and his naked body sitting on Asami’s equally naked one, who was reclined in one of the leather chairs in his bedroom, Akihito decided that no birthday would be complete without ice cream.

Asami’s sour face was priceless.

“Say aaaah.” Akihito hoped Asami would mimic him and open his mouth so he could feed him some chocolate mint, but the man’s mouth remained obstinately closed while he glared at him.

“Come on Asami. One bite. For me?” He made airplane noises like he was dealing with a stubborn child, crashing the spoon gently into Asami’s lips. He glared. “Open up.”

“There’s only one way I’m letting anything sweet near my tongue,” Asami pointed out.

Akihito perked up. “How is that?”

“If I’m eating it off you!”

Akihito yelped as Asami grabbed him around his lower back, stood and dumped him on his back. The cup of half melted ice cream was then dumped on his stomach, cock and chest.

Asami had a field day licking him clean, even in places there was no ice cream. After his orgasm, third for the night, they decided to try positions in various parts of the apartment.

*****VF*****

The morning was bright, the air was fresh and the smell of coffee was oh so tempting. Akihito awoke to see Asami fast asleep beside him, angelic as his bangs fell across his eyes and his face relaxed serenely. It was a surprise he woke before the man, but after their nightly activities he could understand. He himself felt so sore and tired, but it was worth it.

Akihito gave Asami a quick peck on the lips before whispering a ‘happy birthday, Asami’, then he got out of bed, showered and pulled on a robe.

When Aki went out to the kitchen, it was to a breakfast spread like a feast on the kitchen table. He marvelled at the sight of all that food. “Wow!”

Kirishima turned from around the stove while tending to a frying pot, regarding Akihito with a small inclination of the head. “Morning, Takaba-san. I take it you slept well?”

Akihito straightened at the question before scratching the back of his head sheepishly. “Yeah, sleep. Right.”

“If you’re hungry, help yourself.”

At that moment Akihito’s stomach rumbled. “Sure.”

The blond took a seat and a plate, using chopsticks to select what he wanted, then he poured himself a cup of coffee. He took a bite of a piece of delectable buttered crayfish on his plate. His eyes wanted to roll back in his head. But then he decided to ask. “Ano, are you having guests over for Asami’s birthday? Why so much food, Kirishima-san?”

Kirishima didn’t turn from the stove to answer. “No, no guests. You both will be here all day today, so naturally I decided to prepare all food so Asami-sama doesn’t have to stop his activities to cook. It’s my birthday gift to him.”

Akihito blushed at the implication. “Oh, ok. Right.”

Just then Suoh came into the kitchen holding a small pastry bag.

“Morning, Takaba-san,” Suoh greeted before finding space on the kitchen counter to put the bag.

“Morning,” Akihito returned.

“Is that the cake?” Kirishima asked Suoh.

“It is,” Suoh answered.

Suoh took a small white box out of the bag and that’s when Akihito blurted his question. “Wait, don’t you guys know Asami hates sweets?”

“We know.” Kirishima answered. “That’s why we got such a small one.”

“Oh.” That didn’t really placate Akihito though, so he continued. “But even a small one he won’t eat, so why buy it?”

Suoh then turned to regard him with the cake in hand while in the background, Kirishima plated the last of the food and started taking off his apron.

“I’m sure with your persuasion; Asami-sama will eat anything, Takaba-san.” Suoh said teasingly.

Akihito could feel even more heat rushing to his face.

“Yes, I’m sure you’ll find creative ways to make Asami-sama eat anything you want, Takaba-san,” Kirishima bantered.

“N...no. How could I do that?” Akihito flushed, wondering if the men knew of the previous ice cream incident.

Kirishima smoothed out invisible wrinkles out of his suit before regarding his partner. “Well, Suoh, I take it it’s time for our leave?”

The blond guard nodded, then they both started walking towards the exit. “Make sure the front door is locked with the key so the brat can’t escape. Asami-sama’s birthday doesn’t end until midnight tonight.”

Akihito spluttered.

“Of course.” Kirishima answered evilly.

Getting over his shock, Akihito ran after them, just into time to hear the front door lock clicking into place. He pounded on the door and turned the knob, to no avail. “HEY WAIT...! Shit!”

“What’s with all the noise?” Asami’s sleepy voice drifted to his ears and Akihito looked back towards the bedroom door to see Asami standing there naked. The blood rushed to pool in his groin as he remembered the night before.

“Nothing. Next time they should just put a bow on my ass. Happy birthday bastard, let’s eat cake.”

Asami’s sour face, again, was priceless.

 


End file.
